


Shot Through The Heart

by rufengliu



Category: The Evil Withn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: 说明：2017年10月13日Lofter翻车啦！挪到这边…………配图还在Lofter这篇的和谐版里。本文为2015年01月01日帝都SLO6展会小料本内容，现完售放出，感谢大家支持~~让我们下一本再见！（有兴趣吃安利的伙伴们！B站可以找恶灵附身游戏实况来看看，搜索【恶灵附身 剧情剪辑】也可以~）Shot Through the HeartBY：道下一三封面：德拉库扑腾斯基插图：坂田K叔排版：四月CP：Sebastian/Joseph（斜线代表攻受）分级：NC-17NOTE：为了让Joseph回来我也是拼了【。内含游戏原作剧透。不虐。Enjoy it！





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：2017年10月13日Lofter翻车啦！挪到这边…………  
> 配图还在Lofter这篇的和谐版里。
> 
>  
> 
> 本文为2015年01月01日帝都SLO6展会小料本内容，现完售放出，感谢大家支持~~让我们下一本再见！
> 
> （有兴趣吃安利的伙伴们！B站可以找恶灵附身游戏实况来看看，搜索【恶灵附身 剧情剪辑】也可以~）
> 
>  
> 
> Shot Through the Heart
> 
>  
> 
> BY：道下一三
> 
> 封面：德拉库扑腾斯基
> 
> 插图：坂田K叔
> 
> 排版：四月
> 
> CP：Sebastian/Joseph（斜线代表攻受）
> 
> 分级：NC-17
> 
> NOTE：为了让Joseph回来我也是拼了【。
> 
> 内含游戏原作剧透。
> 
> 不虐。
> 
> Enjoy it！

冰冷的液体带着寒气慢慢浸染皮肤，Sebastian猛地睁开双眼，从只有黑色的梦中奋力逃回现实。Sebastian发现自己整个人都泡在一种泛着白色的不明液体之中，白瓷浴缸摸上去滑腻不堪，他立刻撑着边缘从中挣脱出来。

Sebastian正站在一个巨大的白色房间里，除了他所在的浴缸，还有好几个。这几个浴缸保持着相同的间隔围成一个圆圈码放。Sebastian想不起他为什么会出现在这里，他最后的记忆是Joseph胸口中了一枪，然后地面分崩离析，整个世界瞬间粉碎……那个画面在他脑海里一遍遍慢放，他已经无法分辨毁坏的世界是他的真实经历，还是失去Joseph的那种致命痛苦的具象化。

Sebastian顾不得浑身湿透的寒冷，他着魔似的向右手边的浴缸跑去，然后再下一个。

没有、没有、没有……

当Sebastian看到睡着般躺在浴缸里的Joseph的时候，他几乎不敢伸过手去。直到Joseph突然呛水一样咳嗽着浑身震动起来，Sebastian才感觉血液重新流向全身。

“Joseph！”

Sebastian连忙轻轻拍了拍Joseph的脸颊，对方抬手摘下眼镜用力甩了甩上面的液体，重新戴好之后眯着眼睛半天才回过神来。

“Seb……？”

“是我，你还好么？”

Joseph反应了片刻，终于想起跌入黑暗的前一秒，他中枪了。子弹穿过心脏的疼痛仿佛还历历在目，而现在，他并没有感觉到任何不适。

Sebastian扶着Joseph跨出了浴缸并仔细地查看了一番，Joseph也下意识地摸了摸胸口中枪的位置，然而那里什么都没留下，衣服完好无损。他抬起肩膀抻了抻筋骨，没有任何疼痛的感觉。

“我还好……？起码感觉上是这样。你呢？”Joseph担忧地望着Sebastian。

“我没事，除了像落水狗一样狼狈。”Sebastian说着拧了拧衣角的水。

“这儿还有别人么？”

Sebastian看了看地面，“应该有。这些水迹还没干而且一路延伸到了门口。看样子在咱们醒来之前，有人已经率先离开这里了。”

“Kidman？或者Leslie？”

Sebastian摇摇头：“不清楚。”

“Seb你记不记得在这之前……我中枪了？”

“我看到了。但…你确定你被击中了么？或许发生的一切只是我们的幻觉？”

“我不知道该怎么说，但我肯定被击中了。”Joseph指着自己心脏的位置，“可我现在……完好无损。所以我复活了？还是像你说的，之前发生的都是幻觉？”

Sebastian眉头紧锁，这个世界就是由不合理的东西构成的，很多问题，他都毫无头绪。

就在这时，整个房间都震动了起来，墙壁上的白灰不断落下，不远处传来的铁皮摩擦声令人胆战心惊。所有的问题暂且搁置，Sebastian意识到他们现在手无寸铁，如果遇到那些凶猛的怪物只有死路一条。

“这边走！”

两个人一起撞开一扇大门摸索着走进了昏暗阴森的走廊。跑出一段距离后，那些金属互相刮擦产生的凄厉摩擦声也越来越小。地上零星散落着一些僵尸的尸体残骸，Sebastian用路上捡来的火柴把尸体全部点燃以防发生什么异变，顺便让他们冷透了的身体稍稍暖和点儿。

“好在这些液体没什么味道，蒸发速度也非常快。”Joseph虽然对用僵尸生火烤衣服取暖的行为颇具微词，但这种时候也没什么好挑剔的了。

“我刚从那边找到几把枪，里面还有些弹药。”Sebastian说着将两把手枪塞给Joseph，自己只留了一支霰弹枪。

“给我一把就够，我刚才找到了这个。”Joseph说着举起了靠在墙边的斧头，“近距离攻击用冷兵器，可以节省不少子弹。等碰到大家伙的时候，我可不想因为弹药耗尽上去肉搏。”

“Joseph！蹲下！”

Sebastian突然大吼一声挡在Joseph身前，霰弹枪的子弹随之射出，血腥味儿混着火药味儿瞬间在空气中弥散开来，一只僵尸还没来得及发出一点儿声音就被打个粉碎。

“走！”

也顾不得前方是否安全，Joseph和Sebastian一面回击随后跟上来的僵尸一面拼命往前跑，身后的僵尸越聚越多对他们穷追不舍。两个人一口气跑到宽敞些的地方，Joseph抄起斧子，自然而然地肩负起第一道防线的责任，然而Sebastian却没像往常办案一样，出现在他背后。Joseph还来不及反应，Sebastian已经先自己一步端着枪冲了出去。

“你快去找掩护隐蔽好！”

“什么？！Seb你在做什么！快回来！”

Sebastian却分毫不让，牢牢将Joseph挡在身后，Joseph不明白Sebastian突然之间是怎么了，他举着斧子施展不开，便立刻掏出手枪为Sebastian掩护。可是两个人的力量有限，弹药也很紧张，Sebastian被一只僵尸划伤了手臂，活人的鲜血更加刺激了怪物们的神经，令他们变得愈发疯狂。

“Seb！这边！”

情急之下，Joseph拽着Sebastian就往后跑。

Sebastian却用力甩开了Joseph的手：“你先走！”

“你在说什么！？那边有个绊雷啊！”

“我来把他们引过去，你先去躲好！”

“Sebastian！”

Sebastian无视Joseph的怒吼将他一把推到一块倒塌的墙壁后面，他冲僵尸挥舞着流血的手臂，往绊雷的方向跑去。

巨大的爆炸声震得人头晕目眩，Joseph不管不顾地冲进还没消散的灰尘之中。只见灰头土脸的Sebastian一边拍打着身上的土沫，一边剧烈地咳嗽着。Joseph松了口气，还没来得及开口质问Sebastian刚才行动的时候到底在想些什么，不远处兀地响起一声枪响。四周都是尚未消散的尘烟，只能勉强凭借声音判断攻击者的位置，Joseph下意识低下身体，却看到Sebastian慌忙向自己扑了过来，仿佛那枪响会贯穿他的心脏一般。

Joseph被Sebastian扑倒在地，也正是这一扑让他们身边的飞尘散开了些清空了他的视野。他一眼就看到了Sebastian后方一只被炸得只剩半边身体的僵尸，颤颤巍巍地用仅剩的一条手臂将枪口瞄准了他们。他迅速抽出Sebastian别在后腰上的另一把手枪，抬手冲着僵尸的脑袋就是一枪，被爆头的僵尸应声倒地。

刚才的一切发生得太过惊险，两个人从地上爬起来缓了缓才彻底镇定了下来。为防万一，Sebastian把看起来尸块儿比较大的僵尸都烧了一遍这才彻底放心。

“你搞什么？”确认周围暂时没有危险之后，Joseph终于发起火来，“保护他人之前，先保护好自己！你干了多少年警探？这点会不知道！？一直以来我们做搭档不是很默契么？当我站在一线位置的时候，你要做的只是掩护好我，而不是冲过来送死！”

“你也知道你自己站一线位置是在送死吗！为什么每次你都拼命往前冲？心脏中枪还能完好无损地站在这里，你以为这事儿能发生第二次吗？！”

“不要把话题转移到我身上！我在问你为什么突然冲过来！从浴缸里醒过来之后你就一直表现得很奇怪你知道么！”

“你根本不明白！我绝对，绝对不会允许你在我面前死第二次！！”Sebastian宛如绝望的困兽一般怒吼，双手紧握直到骨节泛白也没有放开，“在我失去孩子失去妻子的时候，是你一直陪在我身边；当我为了查案跨过底线的时候，是你用检举把我打醒，把我拉了回来；多少次我喝得烂醉如泥，是你开车接我回家；当我自暴自弃的时候，是你依旧信任着我，跟我一同出生入死……”

“Seb……”

“我真的不能失去你第二次，我不能……你认为现在就像一场看不到尽头的噩梦？我才是那个真正经历过噩梦的人！为什么我现在才看清？为什么我永远保护不好我爱的人？为什么我、唔……”

Joseph一把拽过Sebastian，用吻结束了对方的告白演讲。Sebastian意识到发生了什么之后，他紧紧将Joseph搂在怀里。Sebastian告诉自己这不是梦，因为怀里的人是这么的温暖，这么的真实。

“之前我以为……你可能永远也接受不了一份新的感情……”Joseph的声音听起来有些闷。

“事实证明你错了。从很久以前就认为自己是单相思的人，其实是我。”

“为什么？”

“你实在是一个可靠的搭档。”

“这算什么理由？”

“你工作的时候总是特别冷淡。”

“成年人应该做到公私分明。”

“你这句‘公私分明’可是断了你自己无数桃花路啊，警局里喜欢你的小姑娘遍地都是。”

“那他们只能伤心了，”Joseph说着轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的背示意对方松开自己，“我只喜欢你。”

Sebastian没想到告白会来得这么突然，他一副若有所思的样子看着Joseph：“我还是第一次听到用结案报告口气说告白的。”

Joseph不动声色地用手肘捅了Sebastian一下，不过力道稍微大了些。

“Seb，你看前面那片废墟的后头好像有个白色的东西？”

“圣母像？”Sebastian走过去，弯腰捡起一块儿白色的碎片。干净的陶瓷碎片在灰土色的废墟中十分醒目，其中一片白瓷碎片有一大半都卡进了地面一条缝隙里，缝隙的轨迹一直模模糊糊延展到了墙上。Sebastian观望了一圈，发现不远处的墙上有个露出来的杠杆把手。Joseph点点头，过去把杠杆拉了下来，地板下面传出齿轮转动的响动，墙壁上的缝隙也随之扩大，一扇刻着雕花的木门出现在二人面前。

Sebastian冲Joseph使了个眼神，Joseph握着斧子向门靠过去，待他举起斧子做好防御姿势后，Sebastian冲门狠踹一脚，以手枪的枪口为基准线，迅速将门里的房间大致扫视了一遍。锈迹斑斑的铁皮柜子靠在墙角，一张简单的书桌上摊放着几本大部头书籍和图纸笔记之类的东西，地面上没有其他地方那种深色的血液干涸后形成的污迹，更没有尸体碎块。书桌旁摞着几个空的玻璃瓶，Sebastian拒绝去想他们曾经可能被用来装过什么。这个房间虽然看起来被时间侵蚀得破败不堪，但比起他们之前经历过的地方，还能称得上整洁。

“Joseph！”Sebastian冲门外喊了一声自己的搭档，对方放下了斧子也跟着走了进来。

齿轮转动的声音又从地板传了上来，墙皮随着震动不停往下掉，门外面的墙壁随着一阵阵颤动逐渐合拢，眼疾手快的Joseph立刻把斧子横着卡在关闭的墙壁中间想要争取一点时间。墙壁合拢的力量远比他们想象得要大得多，关闭的速度也非常多，斧子的木头手柄瞬间就被压力挤断，只剩一个斧子头干脆地掉到地上。

Joseph挫败地一拳捶在已经彻底闭合的墙壁上，墙壁纹丝未动。

塞巴斯环顾四周，发现房间除了被重新隔绝之外，没有产生其他变化，也算是不幸中的万幸。

“也许房间里会有打开它的机关？”Joseph仔细查看着墙壁留下的缝隙，试图找到些关于出去的线索。

“这儿好像是Ruvik的私人研究室……”Sebastian随手拿起桌上散落的几页泛黄的文件，抖了抖上面的灰尘，扫了几眼，“肯定会有出去的路。”

Sebastian翻腾着桌上凌乱的文件和资料，他知道这些热衷于研究和试验的人有一个共同的特点——笔记。他们总会把自己的想法和一些重要的事情记下来，写在那儿。Sebastian祈祷着，希望这些发黄的纸稿中或许有对这个房间的记录，也许Ruvik甚至还留下了房间的设计图。他翻了半天，却一无所获，除了一本类似日记的东西以外，所有的手稿都在重复Ruvik不断求证的理论的过程。

Joseph放弃了对墙壁的调查，转而读起Sebastian找到的日记，而Sebastian则蹲下翻着地上散落的那些稿纸。

“Seb你来看看这个……”Joseph翻到日记的某一页突然绷紧了神经，“好像是精神病院的平面图？”

Sebastian接过Joseph手中的日记，中间明显被人为撕走的几页后面，正好是半张房屋结构的平面图。Sebastian追查关于这栋精神病院的案子已经有一段时间了，那里的房屋平面图对他来说，早已烂熟于心。他仔细看着这张图，总觉得有些地方说不出的违和，三层中厅的后半部分比他记忆中的大了很多，周围也少了一些房间，看上去好像有人在计划对房屋进行改造……Sebastian连忙又往后翻了几页，后面的内容大部分是对Ruvik设想建造的一种大型仪器的含糊概括。

“精神病院……Ruvik在那里造了什么东西……”

“你觉得那里会有解开一切问题的关键？”

“我刚才仔细回忆，当咱们经历异变被甩到看起来像乡下的地方的时候，遇到的只有一些僵尸，之后来到教堂便开始出现巨型猎犬之类的变异怪物，而被异变带回城市的时候，不仅有僵尸还有许多新的怪兽。每经历一次异变，咱们都会离精神病院近一些，而越靠近那里，怪物也就越多。这就像……”

“Ruvik不想让我们接近精神病院，但他控制不了，于是便派出怪物阻止人靠近。”

“所以接下来的问题就是咱们怎么离开这里，然后活着到达精神病院了。你刚才检查墙壁，有什么发现吗？”

Joseph遗憾地摇摇头：“我没找到任何可能是机关的玩意儿，这房间就像一个单独预留出来的密闭空间……等等，密闭……”他突然醒悟过来，“对啊！密闭！这个房间明显是嵌在墙壁里，硬生生掏出来的一块空间。看那些手稿的数量，Ruvik一定在这里花了大量的时间，这样的房间如果没有专门的通风设施，是不可能呆得住人的。”

Joseph的说着抬起头往上望过去，Sebastian循着他的目光发现了位于铁皮柜上方的通风口。铁皮柜只有一人多高，Sebastian二话不说利索地爬了上去。通风口很大，一个成年人爬进去绰绰有余。Joseph把斧子头递给Sebastian，罩在通风口外面的铁丝罩轻易就被斧子砸碎。Sebastian舔了舔食指，然后伸进通风口里，一阵微不可查的气流滑过了他。

Sebastian冲Joseph点点头，表示一切可行。他伸手把Joseph也拉到铁皮柜上，不等对方开口Sebastian抢先说道：“我先走。别跟我争。”

Joseph没再多说，只是嘱咐他的搭档万事小心，然后便跟着Sebastian爬进了黑漆漆的通风管道。

他们不知道爬了多久，Sebastian时常会突然停下来警惕地听着周围的动静，可除了他们两人的呼吸声，什么也没有。偶尔他会点燃一根火柴，然后用力抛出去，有的时候很顺利，火柴会凭借着刹那的火光，为他们照亮前面一段路。运气不好的时候，火柴会正好打在拐角的管道壁上，这种时候Sebastian会发出低低的咒骂声，掩饰着他的焦躁不让Joseph发现。

Sebastian又一次点燃了一根火柴，这次他没有抛出去，而是在前面晃了晃。Joseph立刻懂了他的意思，停下来没有尴尬地撞到对方身上。

“Joseph，你听……”

Sebastian把说话的声音压得很低，Joseph深吸了口气，把注意力集中起来，在一片漆黑中感知着周围的动静。一阵动听的音乐声从远处缓缓飘荡而来，这曲子不知为何令Joseph倍感亲切。

“《Clair de Lune》*……”

“什么？”

“德彪西的曲子……”

“好像是从前面传过来的。”

两个人没再多废话，继续朝着前面爬过去。Sebastian发现通风管道里隐约出现了一个亮点儿，他加快了前进的速度，越前进，光亮的面积就越大，舒缓的音乐声也越来越大。当他能听清这首安静的曲子的时候，那片亮光已经点明了通风管道的出口。

终点是另一个房间。

一张床，一个小角柜，一把油漆已经剥落的椅子，冷白光的灯管偶尔因为电流不稳闪烁一下，看上去没什么异常。

Sebastian和Joseph终于离开了通风管道站在了结实的地面上，Joseph贴在门上听着门外的动静，除了房间里不知哪儿来的音乐，门外听上去一片寂静。他对Sebastian比了个等待的手势，自己掏出手枪，小心翼翼地推了推门。门没有上锁，轻易就被推开了。Sebastian借着开门泄出的光亮猛地冲出去，漆黑的楼道空无一人。这里看起来只是个废弃的普通走廊，没有搏斗的痕迹，没有血腥味儿，也没有音乐……

再确认一切正常之后，Sebastian回到屋里关上了房间的门，那美妙的音乐随即萦绕在耳边。Joseph有种错觉，仿佛整个房间是一台单曲循环的留声机。但他感觉不到危险，两人之前一直绷紧的神经仿佛被这轻柔的音乐抚慰了一样，慢慢放松下来。

Sebastian和Joseph对视了一眼，多年搭档的默契经常令他们可以省去许多麻烦的言语交流。Joseph默默把枪收回枪套，然后把它们从肩上解下来放在角柜上。他坐在床上，略显疲惫地摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心。Sebastian拉过椅子一屁股坐了上去，活动着自己酸疼的肩膀。他们都明白，接下来，休整的机会可能再也不会有了。

“等离开这里之后，去精神病院的路上只会越来越凶险。”Sebastian说着揉了揉后脖颈，“现在尽量多休息会儿吧。”

“你的手臂还行么？”Joseph应着把擦好的眼镜戴了回去。

Sebastian抬起手看了一眼耸了耸肩：“估计会留条伤疤。倒是你……”

Joseph知道他还在纠结于之前自己中枪的事儿，也难怪Sebastian一直不放心，这种突然捡回一条命的桥段总会伴随着难以预料的代价，但这一次，仿佛真的是神明眷顾了他。

“我真的没事，就连最开始那种被侵袭同化的感觉都没有了。”

Joseph看着Sebastian那担忧的眼神不禁叹了口气，不得不承认，知道自己在对方眼中有这么重的分量，的确让人高兴。他摘下了自己的皮手套，然后松开了领带开始解马甲和衬衫的扣子。

“看，”Joseph敞开上衣，光洁的皮肤上到处都找不到受伤的痕迹，“Crazy world , isn't？”

Sebastian下意识伸手轻轻抚过Joseph心脏位置的皮肤，现在，他终于能真正地松口气了。

“……这大概是我第一次想要感谢这不科学的鬼地方。”

Joseph顺势覆上塞巴斯伸过来的手，他把对方的手掌按在胸口上，通过皮肤的触碰，心脏跳动的力度直接传达给了他的爱人。

那跳动在Sebastian手下越来越快，他慢慢靠过去和Joseph额头相抵，另一只手的手指轻轻顺着Joseph的下颌线往上描摹，直到碰到眼镜的镜框便顺势将食指插进镜架和眼眶的空隙，Sebastian慢慢将眼镜取了下来。Joseph闭上眼睛，任Sebastian的手指在自己脸上描绘。他听到Sebastian压抑着的呼吸，他嗅到Sebastian身上特有的烟草味儿，他感受着那手指一点一滴的触碰正在唤醒那些渴望，那些沉睡已久的欲望，耐心地等待着点燃他们的一个火星。

Sebastian就这样望着Joseph却迟迟没有动作，眼前的人跟着自己出生入死，他确定这份感情，他想要Joseph，他的裤子早就勒得发紧，但Joseph准备好了么……

Joseph等了一会儿半是疑惑地睁开眼睛，他看着那位面对罪犯和怪物都沉着冷静游刃有余的警探此时正一副天人交战的模样。Joseph知道，他要做那个投下火种的人。

“Seb……”

Joseph的声音宛如月光随着柔美的调子拥抱夜空，它仿佛一句古老的咒语，充斥在Sebastian耳畔，带着毁灭性的力量，将他牢牢缠住，越收越紧，直到Sebastian的理智被粉碎殆尽。

Sebastian一把扯下Joseph的衣服，他用自己的嘴唇碾压上对方，舌头灵活地交缠在一起，品尝着对方的味道。Sebastian把Joseph推倒在床上蹂躏着恋人的嘴唇，同时忘我得用手摩挲着对方胸口紧实的肌肉。Joseph不肯放开Sebastian的嘴唇哪怕一秒，Sebastian只好一边满足着Joseph，一边手指打结般把自己的皮带解开。Joseph放开他，整个房间都充斥着沉重的喘息声和衣服撕扯着脱掉的摩擦声。Sebastian又开始跟Joseph的皮带较劲，而Joseph早已经迫不及待地伸手抽掉了他的领带，扯开了他那一直紧扣的领口。

他们同时把裤子连同内裤一起扯下来乱扔在床下，好像终于完成什么异常艰难的任务一样相视一笑。

Sebastian温柔地抬起Joseph的一条腿，他从脚趾开始吻起，逐渐向上，像虔诚的信徒，小心翼翼地印下每一个吻，直到吻到大腿内侧，他吸吮着那里的皮肤，然后将Joseph的腿撘到自己肩上。

Sebastian吻过的地方热得仿佛要着起火来，Joseph用手绞着床单，喘息着，试图压下那些令人害羞的呻吟。

Joseph突然感觉到有什么湿润而柔软的东西碰触了自己的后穴，他下意识想要把腿收起来保护那里，却反而被Sebastian强硬地按住。Sebastian干脆直接把两条腿都驾到自己肩上，牢牢地掌控着Joseph打开的角度，不让他有任何动作的余地。

“Seb , don’t……！”

回答他的只有后穴传来的更加温柔湿润的触感。

羞耻感和快感同时攻击着Joseph，他不知道该怎么排解这些从体内喷之欲出的热浪，他只能任由自己的身体在其中随之沉浮。

当Sebastian终于肯放开Joseph的时候，Joseph已经快把自己的下嘴唇咬出血了。Sebastian慢慢推举着Joseph的大腿，随后欺身上去，他温柔地舔着爱人的嘴角，抚摸着Joseph的嘴唇，轻轻地吻了一下像是安慰又像是奖励。

Joseph终于抓到了救命稻草，他紧紧搂住Sebastian的后背，下半身不由自主地磨蹭着Sebastian的硬挺，刚才的一场舔弄已经令他无所适从，他只能追随着自己的本能，希望爱人能给予自己更多。

“Joseph……”他们的下身紧紧贴在一起，Sebastian用尽全部理智才没有就这样直接把自己捅进爱人的身体里。

他喘息着，克制着，不希望自己伤到Joseph。

“Joseph……我要先用手指为你进行扩张……”

怀里的人因为这最简单不过的预告颤抖一下，随即点点头，Sebastian感觉对方把自己又搂紧了些。他轻轻抚摸着Joseph的后背，耐心地等待对方放松下来。

“……Joseph？”

Joseph终于缓和了一些，他抬起头来眼角泛着可爱的红色，整个人都笼罩在性欲的气息里看上去鲜嫩可口。Sebastian下意识地吞咽了一下，他把自己的手指凑到Joseph粉红色的嘴唇边。

“Need some help……”

Sebastian的声音低沉而性感，令人难以抗拒。Joseph看了Sebastian一眼，整个人又红了一层，他点点头，张开嘴把Sebastian的手指一根一根含了进去。唾液沾满了手指，Sebastian抽回手的时候，甚至勾起了一道透明的银丝。

手指一离开Joseph诱人的嘴唇，Sebastian就吻了上去，同时趁着Joseph的注意力被引开，Sebastian把沾满唾液的手指挤进了Joseph温热的后穴之中。后庭传来的异物感让Joseph瞬间挺直了脊背，Sebastian用吻努力安抚着他，手指不断打圈按摩，后穴一张一合慢慢适应了第一根手指。随着手指的数量逐渐增加，Joseph的身体也变得越来越紧绷，相反的，他的内在却十分柔软。Sebastian听着怀里的恋人发出无助的呜呜声，仿佛被猎人的陷阱困住无法逃脱的小动物，他不敢贸然前进。

“Seb……左……唔……”

Joseph感觉自己快要被Sebastian逼疯了，他的手指离那个地方只差了一点点距离，Sebastian却迟迟不敢推进。Joseph深吸了一口气用力挺了挺腰，Sebastian的手指终于触到了关键的一点，后穴瞬间反射性地收紧，Joseph的唇间溢出一声舒服的叹息，眼里逐渐蓄满生理性的泪水。

“Joseph……”

“唔……进来……”

“Jo……？”

“快进来……！Sebastian！”

Sebastian不再忍耐，他把手指全部抽出来紧接着一个挺身把阴茎推进了Joseph的后穴中。难以形容的柔软包围着Sebastian，他缓慢抽插着，给Joseph适应的时间，阴茎的尺寸跟刚才的几根手指完全无法相比。Joseph感觉后穴整个被填满，他艰难地瞥了一眼，Sebastian还有半根露在外面。他知道Sebastian忍得难受，Joseph努力让自己的身体放松，用尽全力把腿张开得更大些，Sebastian配合着他轻轻挤压着他的腿，Joseph的身体为了Sebastian完全打开。

Joseph的身体因为被硬撑开而轻微颤抖着，Sebastian轻轻按摩着Joseph的肌肉，然后慢慢地将整根阴茎都挤了进去。他用手掌包裹住Joseph的阴茎，手掌内积年累月形成的茧子刮蹭着，不一会儿铃口就开始渗出液体。Sebastian握住Joseph的阴茎，时不时还故意用指甲刮过龟头。Joseph的阴茎快速胀大起来，Sebastian也开始不断抽插，他不停地攻击着Joseph的敏感点，Joseph的温暖的小穴咬得他死死的。他每一次都深深地将自己埋进Joseph的身体里，下一次撞进去却感觉比上次更深。

肉体间拍打撞击的声音混着两人的呻吟喘息充斥在房间里，Sebastian抽插的频率越来越快，而Joseph则用他那短短的指甲在Sebastian背后留下一道道痕迹证明对方进入自己身体的力气有多大。

Sebastian快速撸弄着Joseph的阴茎，双倍的快感已经快把Joseph弄得筋疲力尽，他除了感受和享受，早就已经放弃了思考。

突然，Sebastian把自己的阴茎抽了出来，Joseph被后穴突然出现的空虚感弄得不知所措，他的眼睛还无法聚焦，但是他知道Sebastian就在眼前，他眯着眼睛望着Sebastian，不明白发生了什么。Sebastian引导着他，将他的手和自己的手合在一起包裹住两人的阴茎。他们贴在一起，然后共同撸动，直到白色的液体沾满了各自的小腹。

Sebastian长出了一口气，在他还没反应过来之前，Joseph不知道什么时候爬了起来，把他推倒在了床上。

“你的体力非常不错，还是说我刚才表现得还不够努力？”

“远远不够……”

Joseph说着低头舔掉了Sebastian小腹上的精液，柔软的舌头若有似无地扫过Sebastian的腹股沟，Sebastian的眼神暗了一层，他睛静静地注视着Joseph的动作，阴茎马上又硬挺起来。Joseph一只手扶着Sebastian的阴茎，另一只手撑着自己的身体，慢慢地坐了下去……

 

————————————

 

Joseph穿戴整齐开始清点装备，Sebastian坐在床边穿好鞋也站了起来，他一眼就看到Joseph脖颈上留下的吻痕，就算Joseph习惯把衬衫的扣子别到最上面，也还是遮盖不住。Sebastian暗自笑了起来，觉得自己还挺会挑地方。

“笑什么呢？”

“没……就是在想要是能有根事后烟就更完美了。”

Sebastian说着伸出两根手指比了个夹烟的姿势。

“唔！？”

Joseph伸手拽着他领带就是一吻，Sebastian至今还不能习惯Joseph这种全方位无死角的行动力。

“代替事后烟。”

“多来几次也许我就戒烟了。”

“准备好了么？”

“出发吧。”

Sebastian打开房间的门率先走出去，Joseph随后跟上，他犹豫了下最终没有关门，任那悠扬的《月光》在他们背后逐渐减弱直到微不可闻。

突然一个白色的影子从远传一闪而过，Sebastian赶忙跟上，他认出了那个模糊的背影。

“Leslie！等等！”

他们拼命奔跑想要追上Leslie，但不知道为什么，平时走起路来看上去一瘸一拐平衡性有些失调的Leslie此时速度却不慢，无论Sebastian和Joseph怎么追赶，他们之间的距离并没有缩短多少。跟了Leslie一会儿，Sebastian注意到对方并不像是在逃命，不安的感觉瞬间涌现。

“Seb！”Joseph伸手拽住Sebastian阻止他再继续追下去，Sebastian疑惑的看了Joseph一眼，“你看周围……墙上的血污好像在动……”

Sebastian明确记得当初检查周围情况的时候，那里的墙壁上只有些尘土和蜘蛛网，和普通的年久失修的住房一样。刚才，他的注意力全部被突然出现的Leslie吸引走，连这些血污是什么时候出现的都不知道。Sebastian仔细盯着那些污迹，发现它们不是单纯的在墙壁上蠕动，而是逐渐脱离墙壁在空气中形成一片薄薄的血雾。Sebastian立刻掏出霰弹枪进行瞄准，Joseph随即掏出手枪转身背靠着他。血雾却没有像他们想的一样包围过来，而是聚集起来往Leslie消失的方向飘去。

Sebastian回手拍了拍Joseph示意他跟自己一起追过去，却不料一阵眩晕感突然袭来。大脑嗡嗡作响如同放进了搅拌机，他们痛不欲生地蹲在地上。等那阵令人恶心的感觉过去，Sebastian呻吟着睁开了眼睛。

“Leslie？Kidman！？”

Joseph的惊呼迅速将他拽回现实，Sebastian站起身只见周围的环境已经改变，他们仿佛置身在什么恐怖电影的超现实空间内，目光所及之处全部覆盖着鲜血，Leslie的白色病号服在其中异常惹眼。Kidman不知为何也出现在了这里，她正举着手枪直指Leslie。

“把枪放下！”Sebastian吼着用枪瞄准了Kidman，他有种预感，Leslie就是他们走出这里的关键，他绝不能让Leslie死在这里。

“你不明白！绝对不能让他活着离开这儿！”

Kidman说着打开了手枪的保险，在她扣下板机之前，地面上腾空而起一团浓重的血雾，血雾瞬间将Leslie包裹起来。Kidman朝着那团血雾不停开枪，射出的子弹却直接透过血雾打在了对面的墙上。血雾散去，Leslie就这么彻底消失了。

“不！不！”Kidman歇斯底里地怒号着跑过去，地面随着Leslie的消失开始不断崩塌，整个空间濒临崩溃。

Joseph脚下的地板突然裂开，整个人瞬间下陷。

“No！NOT AGAIN！”

Sebastian朝Joseph扑过去，在他掉下去的前一秒飞身一跃跟着跳下去，抓住了他的手。

“Seb！NO！！”

“别想丢下我！”

他握着Joseph的手，和他一起坠入黑暗。

这一次Sebastian毫无惧怕，他终于把重要的东西亲手抓住。

 

Sebastian猛地睁开眼，白色的亮光刺得他直想流泪。水带着寒意浸透了他的衣服，他立刻挣扎坐起来，发现自己正泡在一个白色的浴缸里……所有的一切都和上一次如出一辙。Sebastian不由得心里一惊马上从浴缸里窜了出来，飞也似的向上一次发现Joseph的浴缸跑过去，Joseph果然正躺在里面。

“Joseph！！”

Sebastian慌忙把他抱出浴缸放在地上，他心急如焚地喊着Joseph的名字，生怕这一次被奇迹抛弃。

“求你了，Joseph……快醒醒！JO！”

他轻轻拍着对方的脸，Joseph双目紧闭，丝毫没有反应。Sebastian赶忙伸手在他脖颈处探测脉搏，那细微的颤动令他瞬间松了口气。

Sebastian立刻动手把Joseph的领带松开，又解开了几颗衬衫扣子，他趴在Joseph胸口听了听，好在一切还不是很糟糕。

“咳咳、Seb……？”

“Joseph！”Sebastian小心翼翼地扶着他坐起来。

“Seb你身后！”

Sebastian顺着Joseph所指扭过头，只见Leslie在一条狭长的走廊上跑远的背影，他不再一瘸一拐，好像平衡失调的问题也已经修复了，一眨眼就跑得不见了踪影。Sebastian看了怀里刚刚苏醒过来的Joseph一眼，最终没有追上去。

Joseph没有多说什么，一丝诡异的感觉滑过他的脑海，他环顾四周立刻发现了不对。

“……这不是我们上一次！？”

另一边的对着的门突然被人撞开。

“警察！不许动！”

全副武装的警察鱼贯而入，那熟悉的电台噪音和井然有序的步伐声令二人长舒了口气。

“看来不是了……”Sebastian说着，举起双手示意其中一位警员掏出了自己衣服兜里湿哒哒的警官证。

“发现两名警探，无明显外伤，现在派人把他们送出去，医疗队做好准备！”

Sebastian看了Joseph一眼，终于脱力地直接瘫坐在他旁边。

 

Joseph：“Kidman还是没找到？”

“Nope。活不见人，死不见尸。”Sebastian披着医务人员给的毯子坐到了Joseph旁边，顺手又帮Joseph把他的毯子往上拉了拉。

两个人一起坐在停在精神病院门口的救护车的台阶上，望着眼前停着的警车和来来往往的警察们若有所思……

“Seb，你听说过缸中之脑*这个理论么？”

“我知道你想说什么，”Sebastian也在思考一样的问题，在经历了这一切之后，只有一件事对他来说是绝对意义上的真实和重要。

Sebastian悄悄握住Joseph的手凝望着他：“无论这里是哪个世界，对我来说都无不重要了。”

Joseph沉吟了片刻，暗自笑笑回握住那只带给他温暖的手：“你说得对。”

Sebastian拉过Joseph的手，用温暖的手掌包裹住对方冰凉的指尖。Joseph任由Sebastian抓着自己的手在他脸颊上轻轻磨蹭，粗粝的胡茬磨得手心发痒。

一切都真实得令人安心。

“你知道我现在最想做什么？”

Joseph拿出一包烟递给了Sebastian：“这个？”

Sebastian有些不可思议地看着他。

“我管同事要的，虽然不是你常抽的牌子。”

烟已经递到眼前，Sebastian从善如流地抽出一根。

“你该不会刚好还有火吧？”

“当然。”

“那就有劳……”

Joseph打开打火机，齿轮撞击着打火石蹦出零星火花，接着一团火苗亮了起来，在他指间安静地燃烧。Sebastian叼着烟自然而然地凑过去，深深一吸。二人间的距离比相吻远了些，却又如此近。近到Sebastian可以看到火焰在Joseph眼睛里跳动，近到Joseph被Sebastian点燃的烟环绕。

 

 

 

Sebastian顺势把烟递过去。

“试试？”

“我不抽烟。”

“总有第一次。”

Joseph犹犹豫豫地接过香烟吸了一口，果然呛得咳嗽起来。

Sebastian笑着接回了香烟：“很多不抽烟的人很讨厌烟味儿，我没想到你真的会试。”

“我是不喜欢，”Joseph略带责备地瞥了Sebastian一眼，“但这味道能让我知道你在身边。”

“所以不讨厌？”

Joseph看着他并没有回答。

烟草味儿侵袭过来，带着柔和而温暖的气息，Joseph闭上眼睛准备享受爱人的亲吻。

“啧。”

“什么？”Joseph完全不明白发生了什么。

“这个。”Sebastian伸手摘掉了Joseph的眼镜，“刚才咯到我了。”

“……”

Sebastian笑着欣然接受Joseph的怒视，然后深深地吻了上去。

他们旁若无人地交换着彼此的气息，千言万语都融化在了这个时刻，噩梦早已烟消云散。

Sebastian下意识抚上了Joseph的心口，心脏有力的跳动令他倍感安心。

Joseph：“你知道这里确实被射穿过对吧？”

“什么？”

“被一颗名为Sebastian的子弹。”

“……我觉得以后说情话的任务还是交给我比较好。”

Sebastian终于忍不住哈哈笑出声来，那是Joseph怀念了很久很久的声音。

“完了！”Sebastian突然一怔，“我看到新来的那个姑娘看了咱们一眼哭着跑开了……”

Joseph和Sebastian对视了片刻。

Joseph：“……我记得车上有暖风。”

Sebastian：“说得好。快走。”

“Go . I got your back .”

“Like always .”

 

【END】

 

 

*《Clair de Lune》：德彪西的钢琴曲《月光》，亦有提琴版和交响乐版。游戏存档点的背景音乐就是本曲经过音效处理的版本。

 

*缸中之脑：“缸中之脑”是希拉里·普特南（Hilary Putnam）1981年在他的《理性，真理与历史》（Reason, Truth, and History）一书中，阐述的假想。

“一个人（可以假设是你自己）被邪恶科学家施行了手术，他的脑被从身体上切了下来，放进一个盛有维持脑存活营养液的缸中。脑的神经末梢连接在计算机上，这台计算机按照程序向脑传送信息，以使他保持一切完全正常的幻觉。对于他来说，似乎人、物体、天空还都存在，自身的运动、身体感觉都可以输入。这个脑还可以被输入或截取记忆（截取掉大脑手术的记忆，然后输入他可能经历的各种环境、日常生活）。他甚至可以被输入代码，‘感觉’到他自己正在这里阅读一段有趣而荒唐的文字。”

有关这个假想的最基本的问题是：“你如何担保你自己不是在这种困境之中？”

（以上出自百度百科——“缸中之脑”词条）

 

 

Free Talk：

首先感谢入了这个小小的推广本！名字本来想直接写“会心一击”不过太逗比了只好作罢【。然后让我蹭蹭帮忙的负责封面的阿德、插图的K叔、校对的小恋和扇子、还有又一次没有因为拖稿弄死我的排版天使四月！从掉坑到突发本产出完毕，对我这个码字很慢的人来说真是……迅速【。总之没有大家的帮助，这本突发能顺利产出是绝对不可能的事情。说起来半夜刚躺下手机就收到阿德的邮件写着封面图，真是一秒窜起来开电脑啊！第二次躺到床上正吐槽着发文是想点着你们然后我来取暖，结果我自己也熊熊燃烧而不能睡之的时候……K叔发来了插图。一晚上能经历两次垂死病中惊坐起，然后三个人一起熬夜，不愧是脑交过的关系！【快够

Joseph真的好帅啊！！！熬夜也甘心啊！！！就在本子已经进入最后的排版阶段，手头还有别的没有截稿，我依旧无时无刻不想搞♂Joseph！马甲、手套、领带上还细致的别着领带夹，Jo那种严谨认真的形象真是一秒就戳中我！对比Sebastian那种不修边幅的感觉，制服控简直要爆衫了！！然而胆怂如我完全不敢玩，花了大概四天的时间看完了三个实况主的视频，了解了剧情之后，请让我吐槽下捡眼镜那里……那是什么啊？我到底在看什么啊？？单身狗的狗眼要瞎掉了！？Sebastian真是好男人啊！！还有Joseph后来喊的一声“Seb”，于是我……心中的火完全被点燃了。更不要提后来发现洋妞截的人设图里Joseph的警员手册了夹着Seb的照片……光冲这一点我就吃到饱了哈利路亚！后续的剧情一边塞糖一边捅刀，Joseph的结局实在令我不忍，于是这个故事便诞生了。虽然看起来略牵强可能还有点矫情，但这是我发自内心想要看到的结局，就让他们在这个故事里，迎来真正的Happy Ending吧。

关于本子的名字，出自《You Give Love a Bad Name》这首歌的歌词，洋妞说这首很适合给Jo当角色歌，有兴趣可以找来听一下~写本子时用的作业BGM是存档点的音乐：德彪西的《月光》钢琴版。说实在话，游戏原声那版真的太慎人了……循环了很久钢琴版才缓过来。

恶灵附身整体的剧情感觉还是很不错的，不过男主Sebastian的塑造感觉远没有Joseph和Ruvik丰满这点略遗憾……至于游戏体验……希望有一天我能有胆子拿起手柄吧哈哈哈哈哈。顺便让我安利下纯黑的实况，整天听他把里面类似金钱的绿罐子喊做脑白金，搞得我都想去买来喝喝了啧啧。

（举起脑白金）干杯！让我们下本再见！

 

每次看到吐槽塞叔携带的是核能屁灯的弹幕都会笑哭的道下一三

2014-12-17

 

 

感谢耐心看到最后的你。我来简略说说恶灵附身这款游戏吧。毕竟不知道有多少人是被某痴汉硬塞了这本安利！ 

The Evil Within（港译恶灵入侵）IGN评分8.7，是一款对操作有一定要求的动作/惊悚/生存类游戏。之所以不愿把它放到恐怖范畴是因为主角有！武！器！跟P.T.相比简直让人窝心！ 

不过记得今年8月的时候一个在科隆游戏展上提前体验过的基友是这么说的… 

“啊啊啊啊吓尿了！” 

嘛，也是因人而异www 

游戏的开始是一起多重凶杀案的警情，警探Sebastian与Joseph，以及新人女警探Kidman驱车前往事发地精神病院勘查。很快他们便发现这完全不是一起普通的案件，于是我们看到了大BOSS霸道总裁（误）Ruvik一袭破烂白兜帽飞出，用意念将城市脑得版块漂移！随后的僵尸怪兽让他们逐渐发现情况越来越不对头，但于此同时也慢慢接近了与Seb密切相关的事情真相。 

就此打住，不剧透了！ 

JoSeb这个西皮的出现不可谓偶然。剧情内两人多次走散，每次的重聚都格外难能可贵。在Joseph小天使的配合下塞叔所向披靡！不愧是警局好搭档！ 

开头CG让我原以为乔警官只是一个花瓶炮灰，然而在他掏出手枪推门的一瞬间我就意识到错了！这么可靠的美人一定要坚强地活下去！谢谢一三小甜饼给了他一个美好的HE！以及冬夜凌晨抱团燃烧的K叔XD 

 

抓耳挠腮奋力涂封面的德拉库扑腾斯基 

2014-12-17

 

 

说实话这是第一次参与同人本制作！！！能有一起出本的痴汉，能认识一三三跟扇子阿德真的是太幸福啦XDD，这个坑也是突然就被安利了，然后就这种骚气的题材来讲根本出不来.....

只想怒舔赛叔和乔乔^qqqqqq^【【【【这种集恐怖，血腥，帅气，骚气，基的游戏大家不来一发吗！！（doge脸）这个本子也是十分突发...在看了一三的文之后根本燃烧的不能自我！！！

就产出了插（zha）图！谢谢大家！下本再见！！0W<

 

K叔 

2014-12-17


End file.
